Goin' Home
by Angelia Styphon
Summary: Draco left Harry to prove to himself that he didn't need Harry's money... Now he wants to go home. Based on the song Home by Daughtry MPREG! Don't like don't read... This story is UNBETA'D if you wanna beta it let me know! On Hiatus. my muse abandoned me.
1. Wishes and Dreams

Goin' Home

By: Angelia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I wish I did. Wouldn't that be nice for me? Oh well. J. K. does a far better job with them than I ever could.

**Disclaimer Part II:** Other people's songs. Not mine. I wish.

**Summary: **Draco left Harry to pursue his music career… Now he realizes that without Harry he isn't whole so… He's goin' home.

**Author's Note: **This is my first ever fic of any sort. I am usually just a reader, but this story and song just wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. I'm not sure how long it's going to end up, but we'll see. Please review and let me know what you think of my first attempt. Feel free to criticize, however flames will be ignored and filed directly into my circular filing cabinet. also known as the trash. Thanks everyone! 

******************************************************************************

He stands behind the curtain, His mind a thousand miles away. The chanting masses hidden behind the gracefully draped fabric want him. They want his voice to soothe their pain and make them peaceful again. But where's his peace? Why should he help them when he is in constant pain.

"Are you ready, Mate?" A voice interrupts his silent contemplation, he hides his irritation behind a peaceful façade and turns to the voices owner.

"I'm always ready Blaise. How bout the band? are they ready to go on?"

A single nod from Blaise and the man's peaceful façade breaks for only a second. The haunted silver-blue eyes fill with tears that only someone who's known him all his life could see.

"I'm going home Blaise. After this tour is over I'm done. I miss him." The man's quiet, almost broken voice makes Blaise shudder. It's almost completely unrecognizable from the sneering, sarcastic boy he used to know.

"Draco…" Blaise whispers his friend's name quietly. "It's about damn time. We've been on the road for three years now and we all want to go home."

Draco smirks, a ghost of his former self shining through for a moment, before he quietly whispers, "I'm goin' home. Back to the place where I belong."

The slytherin green curtain parts and the crowd goes crazy, chanting the name of Draco's band over and over. "Lightning…Lightning!" Draco smiles slightly, the first real smile he's let out for years, and bursts onto the stage. In his heart is a picture of his love, the one person who really knows him, his love. His Harry.

Whispering to himself before he starts to sing for the crowd, he smiles. "I'm coming home, Harry."

_I'm staring out into the night, _

_Trying to hide the pain._

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain._

_Well I'm going home, _

_Back to the place where I belong, _

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from,_

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this live I chose for me._

_But these place and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home._

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_

_The closer I get to you._

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you._

_But your love, it makes true._

_And I don't know why._

_You always seem to give me another try._

_So I'm going home, _

_Back to the place where I belong._

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

_Be careful what you wish for,_

'_Cause you just might get it all,_

_You just might get it all_

_And then some you don't want._

_Be careful what you wish for_

'_Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all, Yeah._

_O well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong._

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

_I said these places and these faces are getting old._

_So I'm going home._

His Harry had always told him he had the voice of an angel. "It's what attracted me to you in the first place after all." Draco still remembers the first time Harry and He had a civil conversation.

******************************************************************************

**_Flashback**_

Draco stood in an abandoned classroom. The Piano was charmed to play any song Draco cared to sing, and sing he did. Every song he could think of, be it Muggle or not. He loved music in all forms. His secret obsession, not even his parents knew how much he loved music. The music flowing from his throat was completely incongruous to the public face he presented.

"_Oh, my love, my darlin' I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time"_

Harry was walking through the halls, another nightmare sent by moldywort keeping him awake when he heard it, the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. It sounded so lonely, so… full of pain that he had to follow the sound of the music, entranced, until he came to a door in an unused hallway. He slipped under his invisibility cloak and moved silently into the room. As soon as he got the door closed he turned to see who that heavenly voice belonged to…

…Malfoy?!...

…No fucking way!...

In his complete shock he let his cloak slip just a bit and Draco noticed that someone was there with him. Whipping his wand out he pointed towards where the face would be on the disembodied pair of feet he could see.

"Who is that? and why the bloody hell are you watching me?"

"Don't panic, Sir. I was drawn by your music, but I will leave if you wish to be alone." Harry disguised his voice hoping that if Malfoy didn't recognize him that he might be permitted to stay and listen.

"Who are you? Come out from under that cloak."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea. If I were to do that then you would likely become very angry, and I'd much rather listen to your voice raised in song rather than insults in anger."

"And if I promise not to insult you without reason?"

"My identity alone is reason enough for you."

"I will not insult you, I only want to know who you are." Draco's curiosity was roused by this mysterious stranger.

Harry grinned under his cloak before responding. He was unable to explain why, but he found himself drawn to Malfoy when his snarky, sarcastic mask wasn't in place.

"I find myself oddly fearing your reaction to my face. Will you agree to give me a chance to become your friend without our public masks? Harry asked reluctantly conceding that he must remove the cloak if he wished to hear more.

"I will." Draco agreed easily, hoping above hope that the person behind the cloak and oddly formal comments was sincere.

Those two words changed the course of two young men's lives forever.

Harry emerged from beneath his cloak tense and ready for a violent reaction from the beautiful boy in front of him, only to be surprised as Draco responded with a softly exclaimed "Potter?"

His face began to form its customary sneer before he remembered his promise and let the mask drop. "If you tell anyone Potter…" He left the tail end of the threat hanging.

"I won't, I swear." Harry smiled bashfully before shocking Draco with a swift change of subject. "You have a beautiful voice, Malfoy."

"Thanks, Potter." A droll smirk was Draco's only visual response to the oddity of Harry Potter, The-bloody-boy-who-wouldn't-die's sincerity.

**End Flashback**

************************************************************************

From that day forward the two boys slowly became friends in private. It wasn't long before the friendship became more. Then the world found out…


	2. I'm a WHAT?

Goin' Home

By: Angelia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I wish I did. Wouldn't that be nice for me? Oh well. J. K. does a far better job with them than I ever could.

**Disclaimer Part II:** Other people's songs. Not mine. I wish.

**Summary: **Draco left Harry to pursue his music career… Now he realizes that without Harry he isn't whole so… He's goin' home.

**Author's Note: **This is my first ever fic of any sort. I am usually just a reader, but this story and song just wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. I'm not sure how long it's going to end up, but we'll see. Please review and let me know what you think of my first attempt. Feel free to criticize, however flames will be ignored and filed directly into my circular filing cabinet. also known as the trash. Thanks everyone! 

******************************************************************************

Draco looked out the carriage window as he moved closer to the manor, running an internal commentary of the things he wished he could say to Harry.

…So close, I'm so close to you Harry. Merlin, I hope you'll forgive me again. You always have before, but you were so hurt when I left for fame. I almost stayed Harry, sometimes I wish I had, but I needed to prove to myself that I could do this. I could make my own way and not live off of the Malfoy or Potter names forever. I did it Harry. I know now that I'm not just a useless fool living off of you. I'm not what the Daily Prophet said I was….

**Flashback**

"I can't believe what those bloody idiots at the prophet are saying now!" Harry had been ranting to Hermione for hours about what Rita Skeeter had written about his fiancé. He was worried about how Draco would react to being labeled as a money hungry leech who had attached himself to the richest person he could find after being disowned by his family for joining the fight on the side of the light.

"I mean seriously, do they really think I'm that gullible? That I'd really fall for someone who just wanted me for my money? Draco loves me, and I love him. We're getting married for Merlin's sake!" Harry continued his rant his face steadily getting redder.

"We know Harry, and Draco will know that you wouldn't believe this crap anyways." Hermione tried her hardest to get Harry to relax, but It was just as pointless as it had been the whole time she'd been listening to his rant.

Draco stood just outside of the fireplace in the next room listening to his fiancée vent.

"I love you Harry, but I've got to prove that I can be… more." Draco whispered his thoughts before quickly apparating out of the house and into the apartment he and Harry shared. He packed his belongings with a smooth flick of his wand and was gone before Harry caught up, leaving nothing behind except a note and his engagement ring.

**End Flashback**

Draco gracefully exited the carriage and went into his house, picking up the pile of mail his house-elf had collected for him.

Calling sharply for the elf he requested a light meal before settling into his study to catch up on his correspondence.

"Bloody hell!" Draco bit the epitaph out between clinched teeth as he read the prophet from that morning.

_**Boy-who-lived Engaged!**_

_**By Colin Creevy**_

_**Harry Potter, 29, is engaged according to our sources. Potter, who destroyed Tom Riddle, has been seen in diagon alley in the prominent jeweler's Sparkle & Flash apparently shopping for engagement rings to present to his girlfriend of a year and a half. Our sources tell us that Potter, father of two year old Phoenix Potter, is finally settling down after being abandoned by his long time love Draco Malfoy of the musical group Lightning.**_

_**For the rest of the story turn to page 3b in the society pages!**_

Draco stared at the headline of the paper in shock, his eyes flickering over the picture of Harry in Diagon alley standing outside the same shop that Draco had purchased their engagement rings from.

"Oh Harry, What have I done…" Draco sighed softly before sitting up with a gasp, one line in the article striking his brain suddenly…

…_**Father of two year old Phoenix Potter…**_

"Oh, Merlin…BUNGEE!"

*POP*

"How is Bungee helping Master Draco Sir?"

"Fetch my owl please, Bungee. I need to send an urgent letter."

The elf bowed low and replied, "yes sir, Master Draco, Sir."

*POP*

Draco went about writing the shortest letter he'd ever drafted and attached it to his owl with the terse instructions to not return without a reply. Sitting back he waiting for a response to his four word inquiry.

Is He Mine?

-Draco

Harry was sitting at his kitchen table feeding his son when Dobby popped in with a very flustered looking owl.

"Harry Potter, Sir, This owl is refusing to be giving me it's letter."

"I'll get it, thank you Dobby. You can go back to what you were doing."

Harry checked the letter for hexes and spells before removing it from the owl.

"Strange… I wonder who sent this. I don't recognize the owl."

Phoenix grinned at his father before splattering his food with his spoon.

"Now you little scamp… eat with less mess if you please." Harry chuckled at his son's antics while unfolding the letter. Turning his eyes to the writing on the parchment he paled dramatically.

"Dobby!"

*POP*

"yes, Harry Potter, Sir?"

"Will you watch Phoenix while I go out please?"

"Of course Harry Potter, Sir, I is being happ…"

Harry apparated out to the edge of Draco's property abruptly.

"Oh Merlin… he's back." Harry looked up at the beautiful manor completely unaware of the tears falling from his eyes. Walking slowly towards the house he practiced what he wanted to say to the love of his life. He'd been both anticipating and dreading this day since he realized that he was pregnant.

**Flashback**

Harry was in the Loo… Again…

throwing up… again…

Hermione floo'd over to her best friend's house like she had every day since Draco left him.

"Harry? Where are you?"

"I'm In…"

Retching sounds came from the bathroom telling Hermione where he was.

"Harry are you ok? maybe you should go see Poppy if you're still ill."

"I saw her this morning 'Mione."

"Oh good. so what'd she say was wrong?"

"erm…"

"well?"

"Um…well… it seems you're going to be a god-mother."

"…"

THUNK

"erm… 'Mione?"

"… …"

"I'll get Ron."

**End Flashback**

Harry knocked at the door of the manor, hoping that no one would answer, but his hopes were dashed when a house-elf opened the door. "How is Bungee helping you today, sir?"

"Is your master here?" Harry was still praying futile prayers that he would be told to go away.

"Yes, sir, If Bungee could be getting sirs name to announce him with?"

"Harry Potter."

"Wait here please."

………………

"Well Potter? Is he mine?"

Harry jumped at the familiar voice of his love and whirled around to stare at Draco.

"Potter!"

"Oh…Erm… sorry I spaced out for a minute. May I come in please? I'd rather not have this discussion out here."

Draco hungrily watched harry as he was speaking, his face a blank mask to hide his feelings of desire. "Yes. Bungee prepare tea for two and bring it to my study please."


	3. Meeting the family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I wish I did. Wouldn't that be nice for me? Oh well. J. K. does a far better job with them than I ever could.

**Disclaimer Part II:** Other people's songs. Not mine. I wish.

**Summary: **Draco left Harry to pursue his music career… Now he realizes that without Harry he isn't whole so… He's goin' home.

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this chapter is so short. I've stumbled across a minor case of writer's Block! I'll update again soon!

*************************************************************************************

Goin' Home

By: Angelia

Chapter 3: Meeting the family.

Draco led Harry to the study while watching him carefully. Once in the room he sat behind his desk and waved a negligent hand at the empty seat on the other side. He gracefully served the tea that appeared and raising one eyebrow he asked, "Well, Potter?"

Harry sighed softly before responding. "Yes, Draco, He is yours."

Draco nodded, already having figured this out. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out you were pregnant Harry?"

"WHY?" Harry burst out forcefully. "Why do you think Draco? You left me; you broke our engagement and left me with nothing but a note telling me not to contact you. So I didn't, I just gave you what you wanted. I stayed away."

Draco stared at Harry during his outburst, his face a blank mask behind which his mind was in turmoil. Had Harry really not understood? "Nix…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! That name belonged to the man who loved me! Not you!" Harry sobbed, all the pain from the last three years breaking out from behind the wall he'd hidden them behind.

Draco's heart broke as he watched his Harry fall apart in front of him. His mask dropped as he moved around the desk to Harry.

*CRACK*

With the loud snap of apparation, which Draco's mind told him shouldn't be possible, a small child appeared in front of Harry and started babbling to him.

"Daddy? you sad! no cry! Nix here daddy!" Phoenix babbled at his father before turning to see what had made his father so upset that his magic called to his son. "What you do to daddy?"

The child confronted the other person in the room, his grey eyes sparkling with green flecks and his strait black hair fluttering in a non-existent wind as his unconscious magic reacted to the upset he was feeling. The magic fluttered for a minute as Phoenix stared at the blond stranger before it came to bare on the man.

"Nix, I'm ok baby, How did you get here?" harry fought down his tears to talk to his son, attempting to calm himself at the same time.

"Daddy sad Nix came to make feel better!" Phoenix stamped one small foot, his eyes never leaving the stranger in the room.

Draco tried not to smile at his son's very familiar mannerisms and kneeled down to put himself at the boy's eyelevel. "I didn't mean to make your daddy get upset Phoenix. I love him and don't like it when he cries either. I promise I'll try not to do it ever again ok?"

Phoenix looked into the man's eyes as his magic rushed to judge the stranger's sincerity. After a few moments he nodded assured of the man's good intentions. "Ok. Man not mean to make daddy sad. I make daddy sad sometimes too. I go home now ok daddy?" Phoenix turned to look at his father and at his father's nod he yelled for their house-elf. "Dobby!"

*POP*

"Master Nix! You is not to be doing that. Master Harry would be mad if Dobby losted you!" The small being wagged his finger at the boy with a fierce-ish look on his leathery face.

Harry interjected at this point with a small laugh, "its ok Dobby. Just take him home ok? I'll deal with him when I get there."

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter, Sir."

*POP*

Draco sat in his chair, his breathing ragged, fighting off the tears he could feel gathering in his eyes. "That's my son… Oh, Merlin Harry… He's so amazing. And he's strong!"


End file.
